Dr. Stone Season 1
|romaji = Dokutā Sutōn |director = Shinya Iino |writer = Yuichiro Kido |chardesigner = Yuko Iwasa |composer = Hiroaki Tsutsumi, and Yuki Kanesaka |run = July 5, 2019 - December 13, 2019 |episodes = 24 |timeslot = New subbed episodes on Fridays at 10:30 AM EDT New dubbed episodes on Fridays at 4 PM ET starting July 19 |streamer = Crunchyroll (Subbed) and FunimationNow (Dubbed) |prev = |next = Dr. Stone Season 2 }}Season 1 of ''Dr. Stone'' anime ran from July 5, 2019 to December 13, 2019, Season 2 has been confirmed date TBA. Production Main Characters Japanese Voice Cast= *Yūsuke Kobayashi as Senku Ishigami *Makoto Furukawa as Taiju Oki *Yuichi Nakamura as Tsukasa Shishio *Kana Ichinose as Yuzuriha *Gen Sato as Chrome *Manami Numakura as Kohaku *Tomoaki Maeno as Kinro *Ayumu Murase as Ginro *Reina Ueda as Ruri *Kengo Kawanishi as Gen Asagiri *Mugihito as Kaseki *Karin Takahashi as Suika |-|English Voice Cast= * Aaron Dismuke as Senku Ishigami *Ricco Fajardo as Taiju Oki *Brittany Lauda as Yuzuriha Ogawa Episodes :Main article: List of Episodes. Soundtrack Opening Themes: * "Good Morning World!" by Burnout Syndromes (Episodes 1-13) * "Sangenshoku" (English: "Three Primary Colors") by Pelican Fanclub (Episodes 14-24) Ending Themes: * "LIFE" by Rude-α (Episodes 2-13) * "Yume no Yō na" (English: "Like a Dream") by Saeki YouthK (Episodes 14-24) Original Soundtrack: * Dr. Stone Original Soundtrack * Dr. Stone Original Soundtrack 2 Promotional Material Promotional Videos BD/DVD Covers Dr. Stone (Anime) Vol 1.png|Vol.1 Episodes 1-4 October 16, 2019 Dr. Stone (Anime) Vol 2.png|Vol.2 Episodes 5-8 November 20, 2019 Dr. Stone (Anime) Vol 3.png|Vol.3 Episodes 9-12 December 18, 2019 Dr. Stone (Anime) Vol. 4.png|Vol.4 Episodes 13-16 January 22, 2020 Dr. Stone (Anime) Vol 5.jpeg|Vol.5 Episodes 17-20 February 19, 2020 Dr. Stone (Anime) Vol. 6.png|Vol.6 Episodes 21-24 March 18, 2020 Character Designs Senku Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Senku's character design for the anime. Senku Head Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Senku's character design for the anime. Senku Pose Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Senku's character design for the anime. Taiju Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Taiju's character design for the anime. Taiju Head Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Taiju's character design for the anime. Taiju Pose Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Taiju's character design for the anime. Yuzuriha Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Yuzuriha's character design for the anime. Yuzuriha Head Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Yuzuriha's character design for the anime. Tsukasa Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tsukasa's character design for the anime. Tsukasa Head Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tsukasa's character design for the anime. Tsukasa Pose Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tsukasa's character design for the anime. Chrome Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Chrome's character design for the anime. Kohaku TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kohaku's colored character design for the anime. Kinro Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kinro's character design for the anime. Kinro Head Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kinro's character design for the anime. Ginro Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Ginro's character design for the anime. Ginro Head Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Ginro's character design for the anime. Suika with Melon TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Suika's character design for the anime. Suika without Melon TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Suika's character design for the anime. Reception References Category:Anime Category:Seasons Category:Season 1